


Succest story part 2

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Next part of my succest strory triology. Never happend, i don't make money with this etc.





	Succest story part 2

Don't care about Roger, he is always angry"

Pete said with sympathize voice to Keith. 

" Yeah, he is fucking asshole sometimes."

John said and put gently hand to Keith's shoulder. Keih smiled little bit.

" Are you ready to go bed Keith ?"

Pete asked and smile.

" We can cleaning kitchen, you need now some rest."

John said, and tried look everything will be alright. Keith looked he and nod. 

" I'm sorry about all that mess. "

Keith said with a hoarse voice, and moved his hsnds nervously. 

" It's alrigh, handle my arm now."

John said and smiled, Keith did as John said and soon he was up. He feeled dizzy and tired. His mind were full of things. His arm feels like car was crash to it. Pain it was burning pain what Keith feels. 

" Pete would you start take hot water to the iron bucket, we need to make kitchen clean or Roger never be alright."

John said before they leaved kitchen. John's eyes were as usually hard to read. You cannot never know what he was thinking or what was going on his mind. 

" Sure "

Pete said, and stand up quickly. John smiled to him, and leaved with keith to the bedroom.

" Oh man.. This will be long, long night."

Pete thought on his mind. First he take off his psyhedelic long jacket, and put it to the chair. Kitchen was full of trash, and floor what was full of blood didin't make clean more easier. Empthy bottles, cigarettes dust and glasses. Sink was full of food scarps, plates, forks and knifes. Pete thought it can be full of saliva too. They didin't have dishwasher. Windows were dirty, and some cornes were full of spiders webs. 

" Fuck."

Pete said, open cubboard and took iron Bucket. 

" Bucket t to everybody..bucket t to your ass."

Pete said on silence, and rolled his ocean blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Keith were now on the Keith's bedroom. It was like some kid room. Plush toys, wallpaper what was full of giraffes, elephants and other animals. Then there were that little bed, were Keith laid now with a smile on his little face. He looked like a cute squirrel, when his cheeks were so red like stop sign. His many drumsticks lay on the blue carpet. Keith have nwhite Teddybear what he handle now tightly againts his chest 

" John, can you tell me some story before you go. ?"

Keith asked with excitedly voice. 

John cannot say no to Keith's puppy brown eyes, they look he too intensive.

" Of cource, what you want hear ?"

John asked, and take little chair what was on the room corner. He set up little and yellow desk lamp. Then take good sit position

" Can you tell me again some murder story, Amie want hear it ?"

Keith asked, and his eyes got more bigger, and his breathe was now more slowly. It always happened if he was exsiting. 

" Sure."

John said with his normal dark voice. When Keith said Amie he meaned his fluffy teddybear. John taked good place and stardet tell.

" Once upon a time.."

John stardet with his story teller voice.

And Keith start listening with smile on his cute face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okey this is execrable."

Pete said and almost vomit to the floor. He handle now on his hand a condom. It was full of water, cum and god knows what else. 

" Who idiot, but that to sink were go all dishes ?"

Pete thought and put quickly nasty used condom to trash. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger was drove to the burger place. it called * Milton's best burgers.* Even Roger hated Keith sometimes, he loved Keith too. So he thought a huge nice burger meal with extra fries could make Keith feel more better. So he dig his yellow jacket pockets, and found his green wallet. As usual it was fashionable. Roger was always like little diva. His " dippidy doo." hair needed to be perfect, and his style needed to be stylish. Roger took quickly steps, and opened Burger place glass door with a little push.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" How big the knife was !"

Keith asked with a existing voice. John feeled like he was a dad who try explain things to his four years old kid. 

" That big !"

John said and show how long with his hands. It was huge knife. 

" And that killed that girl ?"

Keith asked even he alredy knew the answer. He just loved when John said it with his loud dark voice.

" She was so dead."

John said with that voice what Keith thought. Keith giggled like a little girl. 

" Do you hear that Amie ?"

Keith asked him Teddybear. Keith make his tebbybear nod.

After good laught, John was leaving. 

" Good night Keith."

John said, and stand up. He moved chair back to corner.

" John can i get my goodnight kiss ?"

Keith asked with innocent voice. Like it was normal everyday thing.

John rolled his eyes, come closer, and kissed Keith to his soft red lips. Keith's mouth taste brandy and salty. It feeled so warm and good like Pizza after long walk. When their kiss broken, John tried forget his bulge, even knowing Keith will notice it as always. He was still hard on, because a pretty girl didin't want fuck him without condom. 

" Please John stay, i need more."

Keith said with despair voice. 

" Keith i cannot, Pete wait me. We don't know what can happening if he found us naked and sucking each others cocks."

John said and these words hurted. His black tight jeans feeled now unbelievable tight. He feels he waw burning insade.

Keith nod, and give another kiss. Little one this time. 

" Thanks John still about everything, i love you."

Keith said and switch light off. 

" Love you too."

John said, and tried forget his uncomfortable tight jeans. Then he leaved room, pushing door queitly close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Four big cheese burger meals with extra fries and Coca-Cola. "

Roger order on the burger disk. Pretty girl taked order and smiled with his white teeths. 

Burger place was small, but nice. Full of little tables and concert posters. There was radio too. 

" And oh sorry i'll almost forget, one without pickles."

Roger said and give apologize smile. 

Girl nod, and change order little bit.

" it takes 30£ "

Pretty girl said, and Roger gived money. 

" Do you eat here or other place ?"

Girl asked, and looked Roger. 

" Other place."

Roger said and smiled too.

" Okey please sit down to some table, burgers are ready soon."

Girl said with a clean voice.

" Thank you."

Roger said, and taked some stephs to black table. Place wasen't so full, but still there were some night eaters, Roger Thought they might be truck drivers. He sit to some nice soft chair and start wait. Radio was now playing " Good Vibrations." And Roger smiled Keith's fave song. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Finally you come !"

Pete yelled to John who was just step back to the kitchen.

" Sorry, you know how Keith can be sometimes. "

John said and give apologize smile to Pete.

" I see."

Pete said and view his eyes to John's bulge. John cheecks goes red. He tried hide his bulge with his hands, but it didin't work

" Sorry, you know i didin't get any girl tonight."

John tried explain, but knew Pete would take that lie.

" I don't mind, but can you do work now, or do you need you know ?"

Pete asked serious face, and looked John who was now like big red tomato.

" Yeah.. I think i can do work."

John said shyly. 

" Okey so can you help me with these dishes now ?"

Pete said quickly to brake that awcard moment.

" Oh.. Sure."

John said, and smile. he come next to Pete and start clean dishes with soap water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger drive his swedish car right now, his burger meals were on the black backseat. As always he smoked cigarette while he drive. It was best ever, being young and don't give a shit any healthy shit. Roger turn quickly wheel to right, and know alredy he is soon back to their tour home, and he need to face what he was did. He needed meet Keith, and his feels. car radio play quietly some The Beatles hit,but Roger didin't care about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will continue some lovely day ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day !


End file.
